Max et Liz : la demande en mariage
by Miss SMG Depp Ackles
Summary: Après avoir passé la soirée ensemble, Max, qui ne peut pas se passer d'elle, vient retrouver Liz encore une fois et la demande en mariage. Voici la déclaration d'amour & la demande faites à ma manière. Beau&émouvant ! LISEZ & REVIEWEZ svp. CHAPITRE


**Max et Liz : ****La demande en mariage******

**Auteur : Maryline**

**Date : septembre 2004**

**Résumer**

Après avoir passé la soirée ensemble, Max, qui ne peut pas se passer d'elle, vient retrouver Liz encore une fois et la demande en mariage. Voici la déclaration d'amour et la demande faites à ma manière. Beau et émouvant !… **LISEZ & REVIEWEZ svp. **

**CHAPITRE UNIQUE**

**------------------------**

C'était le soir. Il faisait assez sombre mais la température n'avait pas encore trop baissé. L'air était calme, agréable, paisible. Liz était seule chez elle, assise sur un siège sur le toit, en train d'écrire son journal intime. Elle se sentait bien. Il y avait des étoiles dans le ciel. Elle aimait se retrouver sur le toit et pouvoir écrire dans son journal intime. C'est comme une sorte de rituel quotidien ou presque. On est vendredi soir et après la journée de cours elle a passé une agréable soirée en compagnie de Max.

_Je m'appelle Liz Parker et depuis quelques années ma vie a changé. Mais surtout il y a Max. Max. Un prénom agréable à prononcer et à entendre. Nous passons beaucoup de temps ensemble, même tout notre temps libre ensemble. Je tiens beaucoup à lui. C'est l'homme le plus merveilleux, le plus adorable, le plus beau, le plus mignon, le meilleur. Je l'aime plus que tout._

_Aujourd'hui 24septembre. Vendredi._

_Je suis allée à l'école comme tous les jours de la semaine et bien sûr nous nous sommes vu en classe, dans les couloirs, à la cantine, bref partout. En classe nous nous asseyons toujours côte à côte. Nous faisons tout ensemble. Aujourd'hui était une journée merveilleuse._

_Il est 22 :48 et j'ai passé la soirée avec Max. Nous sommes allés au cinéma. En parfait gentleman il m'a offert ma place et du pop-corn. Ensuite nous avons marché main dans la main et nous sommes allés boire un verre. Nous avons croisés Michael et Maria. Ils avaient l'air heureux eux aussi. Et puis Max m'a raccompagnée jusqu'ici et m'a embrassée avant de me souhaiter bonne nuit et de partir._

_Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui. Je ferais tout pour lui et je donnerais ma vie pour le sauver s'il le fallait. Je sais qu'il ferait pareil pour moi. J'ai envie de le crier haut et fort que je l'aime. Je sais que c'est lui le bon, l'unique homme que je pourrais aimer chaque jour jusqu'à mon dernier jour. Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle je ne penserais qu'à lui. Depuis notre premier regard j'ai su. On s'est tout de suite bien entendu. Même si tout n'a pas toujours été rose dans notre couple maintenant je le sais : je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. Sans lui je ne suis rien, il est tout pour moi. Mon cœur ne peut battre que parce qu'il est là. Je suis triste quand il est loin de moi…_

Liz s'interrompu d'écrire pendant quelques instants pour regarder les étoiles et une fois encore elle ne pouvait penser à autre chose, à une autre personne, que Max.

« Max, si seulement je pouvais être dans tes bras maintenant » dit-elle en regardant une étoile en particulier comme si c'était sa prière.

- Je suis là Liz, dit Max qui venait d'arriver sur le toit et se tenait maintenant devant elle.

Surprise elle se leva et posa son journal intime.

- Max, qu'est-ce…

- Je ne pouvais pas te quitter, pas déjà… je t'aime bien trop pour ça.

- Oh Max, moi aussi… je suis tellement contente que tu sois là.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement pendant de longues minutes. Max était venu pour une bonne raison. C'était sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer de Liz pendant un certain temps. Une nuit semblait être une éternité pour Max. Il en était de même pour Liz. Mais ils savaient tout les deux que passer la nuit ensemble pourraient avoir des conséquences.

- Liz, je t'aime !

- Moi aussi Max, depuis le premier jour.

- Moi aussi.

Il lui donna un nouveau baiser en lui caressant les cheveux. Ensuite il se mit accroupi devant elle et pris une petite boîte de l'une de ses poches. Il l'ouvrit devant Liz. Liz se demandait ce qu'il se passait mais au fond elle se savait très bien. Elle avait tellement rêvé de ce moment et il était enfin arrivé. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire.

- Liz, depuis le tout premier jour je t'aime. Depuis je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Même quand nous n'étions plus aussi proches que je l'aurais souhaité je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer et je sais que je ne cesserais jamais. Tu es tout pour moi. Je donnerais ma vie pour toi… Tu es la seule que je veux aimer. Sans toi je ne suis rien…

Liz pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle savait déjà tout ce que Max était en train de lui dire mais c'était si beau, si émouvant qu'elle ne pouvait contenir ses larmes.

- Max, toi aussi tu es tout pour moi. Je… je n'aime que toi et ce sera toujours le cas. Tu es tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé chez un homme. Personne d'autre ne pourrait jamais te remplacer. Tu es unique et je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Sans toi moi non plus je ne suis rien. Nous nous complétons… Moi aussi je n'hésiterais pas à donner ma vie pour toi… Je t'aime Max…

Max, toujours accroupi, prit la main de Liz.

- Liz, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Elle le regarde droit dans les yeux et peux voir que comme elle il a les larmes aux yeux. Elle pleurait depuis le début de sa déclaration et lui avait du mal à se retenir. Les larmes commençaient à couler lentement.

- Oui Max, je veux t'épouser.

Il se releva et passa la bague au doigt de Liz. Ensuite il l'embrassa. Ils entendirent alors des applaudissements et se retournèrent. Sur le toit se trouvaient aussi Isabel, Michael, Tess, Kyle et le shérif Valenti. Tous étaient en train d'applaudirent Max et Liz.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites tous l ? demande Liz.

- Max nous a prévenu qu'il allait se passer quelque chose d'important ce soir, dit Michael.

- J'ai un peu honte de l'avouer mais j'ai par hasard trouvé des papiers dans une des poches d'un jean de Max et il y en avait un concernant la bague de fiançailles et j'ai tout de suite compris. J'ai prévenu les autres et nous sommes tous venu. Dès que Max a quitté la maison après être revenu du cinéma j'ai compris qu'il venait à nouveau te rejoindre et je me suis dit que ça devait être ça la grande surprise, le grand événement, du jour donc j'ai prévenu les autres et nous sommes tous là.

- J'espère que vous ne nous en voulez pas ? demande Kyle.

- Bien sûr que non, dit Max.

- Evidemment que non, ajoute Liz.

- On voulait tellement voir ça… Liz tu es ma meilleure amie et je suis tellement contente pour toi, dit Maria en pleurant.

- Merci Maria mais s'il te plait arrête de pleurer sinon je vais encore pleurer moi aussi.

- D'accord je vais essayer.

Ils s'approchèrent tous du couple pour se faire d'énormes câlins et féliciter le jeune couple.

- Alors à quant le mariage ? demande Tess.

- On ne sait pas encore, dit Max.

- Bien tôt, dit Liz. J'ai tellement hâte de devenir ta femme Max.

- Et moi de devenir ton mari !

- Donc le temps de tout organiser et ça pourrait être d'ici une dizaine de jours voire deux semaines, non ? demande Isabel qui a hâte de pouvoir préparer avec ses amis.

- On verra Isabel.

- On pourra vous aider ? demande Michael.

- Bien sûr, répondent ensemble Max et Liz.

- Si on allait fêter ça ! propose Kyle.

Max regarda sa montre et Liz fit de même.

- Oui bien sûr, si ça te va aussi Liz, demande Max.

- Oui. Allons tous ensemble fêter ça !

- Et puis il n'y a pas cours demain, dit Maria.

- Ce n'est pas tous les jours que nos amis se marient, dit Michael.

- Ca tu l'as dit, dit Tess.

- Bon si on arrêtait de discuter et qu'on y allait boire un verre, dit Kyle.

Liz prit une veste dans sa chambre et ils partirent boire un verre. Ensuite ils allèrent en boîte de nuit danser et s'amuser jusqu'au petit matin ! Une fois rentrée vers 4 :25, Liz écrivit à nouveau quelques lignes dans son journal intime avant de dormir.

_4 :25 du matin._

_Max est venu me retrouver sur le toit après mes dernières lignes dans ce journal. Il m'a demandé de l'épouser et bien sûr j'ai accepté. J'ai tellement rêvé ce moment. Je l'ai tellement souvent imaginé. C'était incroyable, magique. J'ai pleuré, il a pleuré. Michael, Isabel, Kyle, Tess et Valenti sont venus en secret et ils nous ont applaudit. Nous étions tous réuni et c'était vraiment incroyable. Le plus beau jour de ma vie et celui de notre mariage le sera également j'en suis certaine. En parlant du mariage nous n'avons pas encore décidé de date précise mais ce sera pour bientôt._

_Je vais maintenant aller me coucher la tête pleine de souvenir. Les mots qu'il a prononcés resteront gravés dans ma mémoire à tout jamais. C'était encore mieux que dans mes rêves les plus merveilleux. C'était tellement beau que j'ai peur d'avoir rêvé, d'avoir tout imaginé. Mais non, j'ai la bague au doigt et je sais que c'est réel. Tout l'était._

_Je vais maintenant me coucher et revoir toute la scène et réentendre tout les mots qu'il a prononcés et nos réactions. Cette nuit s'annonce merveilleuse, pleine de beaux rêves. Demain matin je passerais le voir chez lui pour changer car c'est souvent lui qui vient me voir. Je rêve déjà de notre prochaine rencontre demain matin, et aussi de notre prochain mariage. Nous allons l'organiser tous ensemble et il devrait être magnifique. De toute façon le plus important n'est pas l'aspect matériel mais le fait d'être avec Max et je serais avec lui pour toujours désormais. Nous serons unis par les liens sacrés du mariage et ce pour toujours !_

_Mon journal intime je te dis à plus tard. A Max je dis encore une fois « Je t'aime » et je ne cesserais jamais de le dire et de le penser !_

Elle se coucha et passa une merveilleuse nuit très agréable, remplie de rêves…

-----------------------------

**FIN****. SVP ECRIVEZ-MOI DES REVIEWS AVEC VOS AVIS… MERCI**

**MERCI BCP D'AVOIR LU !!!**


End file.
